Hiro (XXM)
Not to be confused with Hiro. Hiro is a fan character of HTFF. Physical Appearance Hiro is black with bunny ears that are tipped orange. He has huge fluffy tail that has orange on it. He wears a orange mask with a red lighting bolt down the middle. His mask can change to: * Red and has the appearance of a heart. * Blue and has three white circles going across it. * Orange and green and is shaped like a pumpkin. (wear this in October only) * Red and green and has one white circle in the center of the mask. (wears this in December only) * Purple and blue and his shaped like a butterfly. Bio Hiro is a brave and generous teen creature. He likes to save tree friends if they are in danger and help tree friends with even the simplest things. He protects people against dangers that can kill or harm anybody and hates for anybody to be harmed. Before he was sent to Happy Tree Town, he had a happy life living with his family because he was royal. After a war broke out between his kingdom, Pattypon's kingdom and the kingdom from the forest, his parent sent him and his baby sister to Happy Tree Town to protect him from the war when he was 9. Along with sending his to Happy Tree Town, they gave him a mask, a spear, a shield and sword, and a horse. After about 7-8 years, he's become well known in Happy Tree Town as a savior and a hero. He has a huge crush on Pattypon, mostly because their childhood friends. Anytime she comes by, he tries to impress her by doing something heroic or manly (unless he's actually doing heroic stuff). He has a pretty high survival rate, it's 90%, but has a high injury rate as well, it's 60%. He tries to avoid danger the best he can but always gets injured in the process. Personality Hiro is brave, loyal, generous, and prestigious. He takes his job real seriously and doesn't like to see other tree friends get hurt. Despite being that, he's pretty hard-headed and doesn't listen to anyone (unless it's Pattypon). He would sacrifice his life just to protect the people of Happy Tree Town (and Pattypon) or get fatally injured. Even though he likes helping tree friends with simple thing like opening a pickle jar, he finds it annoying and a waste of his time. He hates it when he has to stop whatever he's doing (like taking care of his sister or even taking out the trash) just to help a tree friend with something when they can ask somebody else, but he does it because he's nice. Powers and Abilities Hiro has many powers and abilities because he's from a different dimension. * Has quick reflexes * Able to run really fast * Able to jump high into the arm * Able to summon spears out of nowhere * Able to lift heave objects like boulders, trees, buses, heavy animals, and boats * Able to do a horse call (to call his horse) Relationships Pattypon As childhood friends, Hiro's got a close relationship with her. After he turned 13, he started to get a crush on her and when they arrived at Happy Tree Town, he started to hang out with her more because there is no forest, guards (aside from Madame), or evil creatures to keep them apart. Anytime they're together, they always crack jokes, laugh, and have a lot of fun while at it. Madame Even though Madam scared off any male that flirts with Pattypon, she doesn't do that to Hiro because she knows she can trust Hiro. They have a pretty close relationship but only when they got to Happy Tree Town because their homes were miles apart. Madame's relationship with Hiro includes: missions to take care of the princess, missions to protect the princess, teasing him about his crush, or testing him. Snowy Scratch At first he didn't like him because he though he was flirting with Pattypon, but soon became friends because he found out that Pattypon doesn't like him that way and only as a friend. Also because he find Snowy a pretty chill dude. Splendid They're rivals because Hiro does a better job at protecting Happy Tree Town then Splendid. Anytime they see each other they always compete in a battle to see who's the better superhero, Hiro usually comes out as the victor though. Splendont Despite also being Splendid's rival, he doesn't like him because he sometimes causes trouble in Happy Tree Town. Disco Bear He doesn't like Disco Bear a lot because Disco Bear keeps on flirting with Pattypon. Anytime Hiro catches Disco Bear flirting with Pattypon, he usually scared him off by threatening to hurt him/kill him. Episodes Starring * Our Hiro * The Princess and The Hiro * Your My Hiro Featuring Appearances History N/A Trivia * He is based off of the Hero from Patapon 2 ** He is also based off of the creators Hero from that game (who is also named Hiro) Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Weapon-Users Category:Free to Use Category:Teenage Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Season 97 Introductions